We Could Happen
by EmikoSanah
Summary: Sango Oshiro and Yusuke Asahina are best friends. Things are simple. Or they were. When she wakes up in bed with him one morning, things change.
1. Chapter 1

Sango's eyes flickered open. She instinctively rubbed at them, clearing sleep away as she tried her best to adjust to the light that was streaming in. Her head was throbbing. 'Great, a headache first thing in the morning' she thought to herself. She sat up causing a thick, white blanket to fall off of her and pile on top of her legs.

Cold! She was freezing. Upon sitting up, she noticed that her chest was bare. Lifting the covers and peering underneath also revealed that her lower half was nude to match the top. She looked around her and noticed that she wasn't in her room. She panicked. Her heart shot up into her throat and pulsed in quick, short bursts. She swallowed multiple times in an attempt to clear the feeling. She thought hard for a moment. What happened?

There was a party. No. Well...yes. There WAS a party but she wasn't invited. Truth be told she probably wouldn't have gone anyway since it was just among the more popular kids at school. They were meeting up at someone's house. She and a friend joked about having their own party instead. They made plans to hang out. They went to grab food and that's when she noticed some booze sitting by the kitchen sink. After that, her memory seemed to disappear- providing no further clues.

Her thoughts were interupted as she felt movement right beside her. It almost made her jump. She quickly turned her head and upon realizing that she wasn't alone in this bed, her blood ran cold. She reached a hesitant hand out and peeled the covers back. She only needed to see the bright red hair to confirm her fears. Fuck.

'Okay, Okay. Calm down' she thought to herself. Maybe they had just...gotten naked...and slept. Heavy emphasis on slept and not had sex which is completely different. There's people out there that just sleep naked together, right?

She felt movement once again but was too busy thinking to be bothered with it. That is, until the lump beside her released a loud scream. She turned towards him and frantically placed her hand on his face, effectively covering his mouth and silencing the noise.

"Shhh!"

He stared up at her, wide-eyed. His face was crimson and she could feel his breath coming out in quick, hot gasps. When she was sure that he wouldn't make more noise, she slowly removed her hand.

"What are you doing here?!" Yusuke demanded, sitting up quickly. "A-And where's your shirt!? P-Put something on, please!"

"I think...I spent the night," Sango muttered, twirling some of her hair around her index finger as she was still trying to piece together last night's events. She ignored his request to clothe herself and just sat in concentration.

Yusuke lifted the blanket and saw that he was also completely naked. She watched as he blushed even more. "Did...did we?" he asked hoarsly.

"I don't know...You don't remember anything?"

Yusuke could only shake his head. Sango sighed. She threw the rest of the blanket off of her legs and got out of bed. Yusuke turned his head away quickly so as not to see her naked body. The gesture made her laugh. She gathered her clothes off of the floor and began getting dressed.

"Where are you going?" Yusuke asked curiously, sneaking a quick peek at Sango as she got dressed.

"Home?" Sango answered, confused. Did he expect her to stay here?

She finally grabbed her shirt and slid it on over her head before gathering her blonde hair and pulling it out- letting it fall down her back. She walked towards the door.

"Uh..."

Sango turned and looked at Yusuke who was still very red in the face. His eyes were cast towards the blanket.

"Thank you," he finally said, closing his eyes tightly.

Sango's mouth was agape as she stared back at him. "For what?"

Yusuke's eyes opened and he looked at her with the same expression of a puppy. "For last night."

Suddenly, Sango felt anger rise up from her stomach and into her face. Was he serious? Thanking her for...possible sex? She gritted her teeth and bent down, retrieving the first thing her hands could grab and threw it towards Yusuke who lifted the blanket up for cover as he yelled. The item just turned out to be his waste basket but it was something nonetheless.

"Don't you dare say that! Nothing happened!" Sango yelled before opening the door and leaving. She walked to the elevator and pressed the down button. She had to get out of here. It felt like she was suffocating, as if the condo walls were closing in on her. Time felt like it was crawling at the moment. She had so many thoughts and emotions as she waited for the elevator to reach the bottom floor. She felt bad for what she did to Yusuke. She knew he didn't mean what he said...he thought he was being a gentleman and thanking her for 'having a party' with him but it came out wrong. She also just had a lot of anxiety. She didn't like the thought of not knowing what happened. She shook her head, as if doing so would take away all of the negative thoughts she was having right then. It'd be okay. She'd leave the condo, head home, maybe eat something. Things would be normal. For the most part. She thought about Yusuke again. Would things ever be completely normal between them? She brushed her thoughts aside as the elevator doors opened- revealing two surprised men. She lowered her head and attempted to walk in between them. A hand grabbed her shoulder and turned her back around. She sighed and turned to face the men- Yusuke's brothers, Ukyo and Kaname.

"You're here...early," Kaname said in a silky voice, smoother than butter, one eyebrow raised.

I swallowed, "Yeah, just...hanging out."

"Did Yusuke let you in?" Ukyo asked, his hands on his hips.

"Y-yeah. I mean that's okay, right?"

Ukyo smiled, "Of course it is. I just want to make sure you're using the front door and not trying to climb up the side again."

Sango's eyes widened as she realized he was referring to something that had happened awhile back and not something else. She remembered that time very clearly. Yusuke was embarassed about having a girl over to see him, even though they were just friends, so she offered to scale the condo wall in an attempt to reach his room. It wounded up with Ukyo having to drive her to the E.R with a broken arm. After that day, she met all of Yusuke's brothers. She laughed, "Nope, front door from now on!"

"Good," Ukyo smiled warmly at her.

Kaname, however seemed to know something. He continued to peer at her with a mix of both interest and confusion.

"Well, I better head out. See you guys later!" Sango said quickly, averting her eyes far away from Kaname's piercing gaze.

"Alright, stay safe."

"Have fun," Kaname said in a teasing tone.

Sango swallowed at that phrase. It ticked her off and scared her because she couldn't read Kaname that well. Yusuke was easy. Anytime he was thinking of something weird, he turned red or acted nervous. Kaname, however seemed very secretive and sneaky. She felt like he knew something but at the same time, he couldn't. Could he?

She threw open the front doors to the Asahina residance and breathed in a large breath of the cold morning air. It felt good to be out of the house, it felt almost stuffy in there. It was freezing outside but it was better than being around Yusuke or the others at the moment. She needed some space.

* * *

"Miss Oshiro?"

Sango's hand fell away from her chin as she glanced up and saw the teacher staring at her. The teacher looked rather annoyed- her familar tell-tell sign was the promient forehead wrinkles.

"Uh, could you repeat the question, please?"

"I didn't ask a question. I told you to pay attention." she said, her voice laced with annoyance and anger.

"Oh, right. Sorry."

Sango sat up straighter in her seat and focused her eyes on the teacher in an attempt to force herself to listen to what she was saying. However, her words seemed to fade away after several minutes as Sango's attention drifted elsewhere.

It had been a few weeks since the incident with Yusuke. Thankfully, nothing had really changed between them. They still ate lunch together and talked a lot. However, she still felt uneasy. She started having trouble sleeping and something just felt...off. She read that a lot of women throw up a lot when they're pregnant and she thankfully was not throwing up, but she also read that there are women who don't get morning sickness. So missing that one symptom didn't provide a lot of comfort.

* * *

Sango walked quickly out of the school gates, glad for the day to be over with. Her mind had been distracted all day long and school was the last place she wanted to be at the moment. She heard running steps behind her and remained unphazed as Yusuke appeared right beside her.

"Hey, you alright?" Yusuke asked, breathing somewhat heavily.

"Yeah, are you?" Sango laughed, peering at the small beads of sweat that were forming at the base of his hairline.

He blushed, wiping his forehead with his uniform sleeve. "Yeah, I'm fine. You seemed out of it in class."

Sango shrugged, "Maths class is boring."

Yusuke nodded, "So, did you want to hang out today?"

Sango cleared her throat, "Actually, I, uh, have to head home. I need to help my mom out with some stuff. You know how she gets sometimes."

"Oh, alright," he said, the disappointment in his voice was very pronounced. "Well, another time then?"

"Yeah, for sure. I'll see you later, Yusuke."

He smiled and gave a quick wave of his hand before running off in the direction of the condo. Sango watched as he ran off. When he disappeared from view, her lips returned to her usual spaced out expression that she had worn often these past few weeks. Ever since that day, she was so worried that something might have happened. So, today she was going to settle those fears once and for all.

* * *

She made her way towards a medical supply store. It sold the usual things that one might need: painkillers, bandages, cough syrup, as well as pregnancy tests for idiot teens such as herself. She entered and wandered around a bit, in search of the tests. She finally found them sitting next to the condoms which made her chuckle bitterly. She grabbed two that were in between the cheapest and most expensive. They'd probably work better, right?

The woman at the counter smiled at her as she made her way to the front of the store. However, as soon as Sango placed the pregnancy tests onto the counter to be rung up, the woman suddenly looked very reserved and snobby. Sango felt the tension immediately and grabbed a pack of gummy candies. She tossed it on the counter and had to hold in a laugh as the woman gave her a very concerned look with the additon of the candy. Teenage pregnancy was looked down on but this woman was taking it a bit too far. Sango smiled awkwardly as she paid and the woman hurridly bagged her items. As soon as she grabbed her bag, she slipped into the bathroom to the left of the register. She could feel the woman's eyes on her back. She was probably giving the most disapproving look, ever. But Sango was too worried about the possibility of having a tiny human inside of her to care about some random check-out lady.


	2. Chapter 2

Ten minutes?! What idiot would make these tests take 10 minutes?! Do they not realize the absolute anxiety-ridden state the women who buy these things are in? And why on earth does it take 10 whole minutes for a stick to show a tiny plus or negative?! She held the box in her hand as she skimmed through the directions again, annoyed at the wait times. She tossed the box into a small waste basket next to the toilet. She paced the small stall, glancing at the two tests that were sitting, pee soaked, on some toilet paper. Her heart was racing in her chest. She just wanted this to be over with.

She finally knelt down in a squatting position, her feet flat on the floor as they had taught her in elementary school. Apparently squatting with your feet bent was bad for you. She placed her head against her knees. Please be negative. Please be negative. She clasped her hands together. She wasn't religious by any means but she'd become a nun or a monk or whatever right after leaving here if these tests were negative.

"Please, please, please be negative," Sango begged quietly. She closed her eyes tightly. This was the first time in quite awhile that she had actually wanted something so badly. The last time she wanted something badly was when she was 10 and begged her mom for months to get a puppy. She never did get a puppy. She laughed at the idea of approaching her mom with the offer of letting her have a baby or a puppy. She imagined her mom running out that day to get a cute golden retriever.

She opened her eyes and peered at the tests. She clenched her jaw as she sat there and stared at them, deep in concentration. Maybe if she stared hard enough she could will them to be negative. She jumped as her phone rang- the ringtone echoing in the empty bathroom. She stood up, digging the device from out of her pocket and flipping it open.

"Yusuke...," she muttered outloud before hitting the green 'answer' button.

"Hello?"

"Sango? Where are you? Your mom called me and said you never came home. She's worried...Are you okay?"

Fuck. She didn't expect her mom to be home. She normally went grocery shopping around this time. Maybe she should have called her and told her that she was going to hang out with Yusuke. She'd have to be smarter than this if she was going to start lying all the time. She didn't want to lie but at the moment it was easier than being honest.

"Y-yeah I'm fine. I decided to go into town and look at some things," Sango laughed.

"oh, okay. Good. I can call your mom back and let her know if you want."

"Uh, sure. If it's not too trouble. Just let her know I'll be home in a few, okay?"

"Alright."

"Thanks, Yusuke," Sango said before hanging up and stuffing the phone back into her pocket. She glanced quickly at the tests, sitting on the floor. Her heart sank when she saw two obnoxiously bright plus signs taunting her.

* * *

The walk home seemed longer than usual. She also seemed to be more sensitive to sounds. She seemed to pick up on the noises of children specifically- laughter, crying, etc. It only made her cringe and grimace. She was not ready to have a kid. It was too soon. She had barely turned 17. She couldn't be a mom. A mom is...well like her mom. Mom's are organized and well put together. They wear aprons and cook delicious meals. They smell sweetly and answer kindly. They're nurturing and caring. And Sango...wasn't any of those things. Her life was a mess of confusion and uncertainty and a child had no place there. She then thought about Yusuke. She'd have to tell him. Fuck. She'd have to tell her parents.

She could feel a lump rise into her throat. She felt like she wanted to start crying. Was this normal? Being this emotional to everything? She did her best to swallow the lump that threatened to make her start sobbing in public, but it didn't help. She tried instead to focus on her steps and her breathing. Right, left, right left. In and out. In and then out. Breathe in slowly...breathe out slowly. It seemed to help her calm down. The lump in her throat had disappeared and she actually felt...content. Which was saying something since it had been weeks since she had felt anything other than worry.

Upon entering her house, her mother greeted her warmly. A bright, genuine smile was plastered on her face. The smile of a woman who didn't know that her only daughter was pregnant. 'That's a mom. Not me' Sango thought.

"Hi, mom. Sorry for heading off without letting you know," Sango apologized as she slipped her scarf and coat off at the door.

"It's alright, sweetie. Thankfully I was able to get in touch with Yusuke."

"Yeah. He called me." She said. She thought about Yusuke as she slipped her shoes off. She still needed to tell him...and her parents. Would it be best to tell Yusuke first or her mom? What was the etiquette in these situations? Sango figured the other person that was present during the baby-making should probably be the next to know, so Yusuke would be the winner.

"Uh, mom?"

"Yes?" her mothered asked, looking up from vacuuming.

"Um, could I go to Yusuke's for a bit? I forgot that he has some papers that I need," Sango said quickly. Again, lying. But what was a girl to do?

"Oh, sure. Just be in time for dinner, okay?"

"Sure thing!" Sango began sliding her shoes back on and ripping her scarf and coat off of their hooks. She took off outside before her mom could have a chance to change her mind.

"Put your jackets on!" her mom called from the door.

Sango began putting her arms into the sleeves as she ran. Her mother retreated back into the house.

She ran and ran. She was starting to appreciate all of the running they had to do in physical education now. She continued until she was just feet away from the Asahina condo door. She knelt down, her hands on her knees. Her breath came out in heavy gasps.

"Sango?"

Sango stood up and looked behind her to see Kaname. His hair was done up nicely and he was in a suit and tie instead of his usual monk robes. She wondered what the special occasion was but didn't care enough to actually ask him.

"Hey, Kaname," Sango said, doing her best to act naturally. She still had a weird feeling about him but she didn't want to offend him or worse, make him think that he intimidated her.

"What brings you here?" he asked in that same silky tone from the last time they had spoke.

"Was just going to hang out with Yusuke."

"Ahh...round two?"

As Kaname uttered those words, she felt her heart stop. At first she thought that maybe she had misunderstood what he meant but as she stared at him and watched a grin spread over his face, she knew that she understood perfectly. Kaname knew. He laughed, seeing her surprised face.

"How...," Sango began, her cheeks turning pink.

"My room is next to Yusuke's," he said matter of factly.

Realization hit her like a tidal wave. How had she forgotten? From the first time she met Yusuke, he had always complained about Kaname being so close to him. How had that piece of information escaped her?

"What happened?"

This time it was Kaname's turn to look surprised, "You don't remember?" he raised an eyebrow, a taunting smile tugged at the corner of his lips and threatened to creep even wider across his face.

"No...," Sango admitted in defeat. There was no point in pretending. She thought that maybe he could be bluffing at first but it wasn't looking good so far. He actually, legitimately knew.

"Well, I guess your memory issues could be explained by the missing whiskey bottle. That was mine, by the way. Anyway, I got home a little late but by the time I went into my room, you two were already going at it. You were actually quite loud and sounded rather...cute. I think that was the first time I've ever been jealous of Yusuke," Kaname smirked bitterly.

Sango blushed at the last bit but she tried to clear her head of his perverted adlib. So that was it. They just drank and...had sex. Loud, unprotected, drunken sex. Thinking about it now, she realized how silly it was to even ask what happened. Waking up naked next to Yusuke and seeing those stupid plus signs was more than enough to explain what happened. But hearing someone confirm that they actually...witnessed it happen seemed to make the whole issue feel resolved. Complete at last.

"Thanks, Kaname," Sango said before heading towards the condo doors.

"Sango,"

She turned once again towards Kaname. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't a bit nervous to hear what he was going to say next.

"If you need anything, I'm here. I know Yusuke is your friend and I'm just his brother but you can come to me, okay?"

Sango paused and stared at him. She waited for the all familiar smirk or grin to spread across his face but it never did. In fact, he looked more serious than ever. Sango nodded at him before opening the doors and disappearing inside. She slipped her shoes off and once again slid out of her coat and scarf- placing them atop a plethora of coats, hats and scarves that were somehow hanging off of a smaller number of hooks.

She once again made her way up towards Yusuke's room. Luckily she appeared to have come at a time when the house was mostly empty and didn't have any awkward run-ins with Yusuke's brothers. She didn't mind his brothers. Not at all. Most of them were actually really cool but at this moment in time, she didn't want to face anyone else. She barely wanted to face Yusuke right now.

She stood outside his door. Her finger was inches away from the doorbell but she was so nervous. Why was she so nervous? This was Yusuke. Dorky, silly, shy Yusuke. Her best friend. They've practically known each other for going on 5 years now. She could tell him anything in the world. She breathed in quickly and pressed the button. She remained still as she listened for the small jingle to play in Yusuke's room. To her surprise, he opened the door before it had finished. Was he just waiting at the door or something? She normally had to ring the doorbell a few times.

Yusuke's face lit up as soon as he saw her. He opened the door wider and she gave a small smile as she slipped inside.

She stood in his room while he excused himself- taking a moment to move some books off of his bed. Sango let her eyes graze across his room. She had this feeling that if she looked around more then maybe she would remember how things played out that night. Was it just a in the moment thing or did someone actually say out loud, 'Hey, let's fuck!'. However, it did no such thing. A quick glance around the room told her nothing, except the fact that Yusuke was a normal, messy teenage boy.

Yusuke walked up to her, "Okay, sorry. Everything okay?"

"Yeah, um, I thought maybe we could...talk," Sango said, eyes still looking over the room. They wandered to his bed. It was hard to believe that they had...her and Yusuke. Yusuke. Shy, meek and quiet...Yusuke and her?

"You can sit down," Yusuke muttered.

Sango cleared her head and sat on his bed. Yusuke plopped down beside her, making her bounce a little. It made her wonder what sex was like on this bed. Were they just bouncing around? She blushed at the thought.

"So, what's up? What did you need to look at in town today by the way?" Yusuke asked, remembering the conversation they had earlier on the phone.

Sango looked at him while biting her lower lip. Just say it, Sango. Just come out and say it. It's like ripping off a band-aid. You do it quick and get it over with, deal with the consequences later.

"Yusuke..," Sango swallowed. Dammit, why was this so hard?! She looked into his dark, red eyes and all she could see was an immature boy staring back. An immature boy that still had his whole life ahead of him. A life that she would no doubt ruin by telling him the words she wanted to say.

"Sango, if there's something you need to say, let me know. You know I'm here for you," Yusuke said, encouragingly.

See? She told herself. He's saying it clear as day. You can tell him, Sango. Just open those beautiful lips and say it! Sango turned her upper body towards Yusuke. He was laying down casually, his arms behind his head.

"Yusuke, I'm...pr-"

Yusuke's door flew open causing both of them to look towards the sudden intrusion. A very annoyed Fuuto stood there.

"Stop taking my books. If you're dumb enough to leave yours at school then you can walk down there and get it," he barked before slamming the door shut.

Sango looked at Yusuke who only shrugged in return, "I thought I put it in the right place. I didn't think he'd notice."

Sango couldn't help but to laugh. Those two never got along and seeing their squabbling today made her feel that things were a little more...normal. If that was possible.

"Anyway, what were you going to say? You're what?"

She had to think for a moment but it came back quickly enough. She was six letters away from laying it out in the open. Six small letters away from telling Yusuke the truth. Six letters away from not being the only person burdened by this knowledge. However, that small break had reignited fear from within her. She was suddenly having doubts about telling him again.

"I, uh, was going to say I'm pretty...hungry," Sango muttered, playing with her hands.

"I bet, you hardly ate at lunch," Yusuke commented. "Did you want a snack or something?"

"Ah, no. My mom's expecting me home in time for dinner. She'd be mad if I ate," Sango smiled.

Yusuke frowned a bit but understood. As Yusuke chatted away about sports, Sango continued to beat herself up over not telling him. The whole point of her coming over here was to let him know and she couldn't do it. It hurt to be in the same room as him, carrying his child, holding onto this secret while he sat next to her completely oblivious. She was almost angry at him for being so naive. Not so much because he was naive but because he was able to be. Men didn't have to worry about being pregnant nor worry about potentially telling someone- women had to.

After they had talked about soccer and school for a good half hour, Sango excused herself so that she would have enough time to walk home. She didn't want to run anymore today. She said goodbye to Yusuke and left his room, shutting the door behind her and letting out a large, disappointed sigh.


End file.
